


Notes

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is all your fault!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

“This is all your fault!”

Remus didn’t look up. Didn’t want to see the scowl he knew Severus was wearing. He scrubbed his cauldron harder.

“That’s enough. I’ve a Slug Club meeting tonight, and I won’t hold it up for a couple of boys who pass notes in class.”

As Severus passed on his way out, he hissed, “Next time, either don’t get us caught, or don’t bother.”

A smile tugged at Remus’ lips as he felt the parchment slip into his hand.

“Old Charms classroom. Third floor. One hour.”

Seemed Severus had forgiven him for getting them caught already.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snupin100 prompt #153 "detention."


End file.
